mushroom_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Misadventures in Babysitting
'Misadventures in Babysitting '''is an episode of the TV series Mushroom Guard. It is a remake of the Super Mario Bros 3 episode of the same name. Transcript Part 1: Cold Open (The scene opens inside a house, with a family. The parents are about to go out for the night, but they are waiting on a babysitter for their son) Mom: Now where is that babysitter? Dad: Hmm...You don’t think Joey’s bad reputation could have scared him away? Mom: Don’t be silly! Joey’s a wonderful child. (Meanwhile, Joey breaks some vases, and runs away, leaving the cat behind. The cat paws at the mess.) Mom: Oh, Kitty, how could you?! (The scene cuts to Zac and Sarah walking past dilapidated-looking houses. The sun is setting. An abandoned factory can be seen in the distance.) Sarah: I don’t think the arcade is this way. Zac (staring at his phone): I could have sworn it was in this area. Something wrong with this map? Sarah: Just where are we, anyway? Part 2: Theme Song The full version of the opening sequence plays. ''These little sparks cling onto life Everyone caught in the struggle And then the storms of change, they fan the flames Scattering ashes to the wind Every soul contains a whisper of light Growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight. Part 3: Surprise Job (The scene returns to Joey and his parents) Mom: He’s got to be here, any minute now! (She opens the front door, just in time for Zac and Sarah to walk past the house) So there you are! You must be the babysitters? Zac: Huh? (Joey’s mother walks towards the Inkling duo, while holding a piece of paper. Joey follows her) Mom: You didn’t tell me there would be two of you. But I’m glad that you brought some help, I’ve been told that Joey can be a bit of a handful! (She hands over the piece of paper, while Joey pulls a funny face) This number is our doctor’s, and this one is our number, just in case. Sarah: But we’re... Mom: We have leftover pork ribs in the fridge, feel free to help yourselves to some. Zac and Sarah: Pork ribs? Zac: Sounds good to me! (Joey’s parents walk to their car) Mom: We’ll be back by 10:30. And please remember to give Joey a bath! Have a nice evening, I know we will! Dad: Let’s get out of here fast, before they change their minds! (They drive away) (Zac and Sarah are left outside the house, with Joey) Zac (facepalming): What have we gotten ourselves into?! Sarah: Well, I guess we’re babysitters now. (She turns to Joey as they go inside the house) You must be Joey. I’m Sarah, and this is my best friend, Zac. Zac: Hi. (They close the door behind them) Sarah: So, what should we do first? Joey: I know! Let’s play hide and seek! Zac: Hide and seek, you say? Sounds like fun! Joey: You two geezers are it! Zac: Wait, did he just call us “geezers?” (The duo shrug their shoulders, then they start to count as Joey leaves) (Joey runs to a window, opens it, and climbs out.) Joey: These bozos will never find me now! (The scene fades to Zac and Sarah finishing the count) Zac and Sarah: 48...49...50...Ready or not, here we come! (They search the house but can’t find Joey. Then Zac finds the open window.) Zac: You don’t think...he ran away? Sarah: Hmm...I dunno. Part 4: A Beautiful Friendship? (Ludwig, Roy, and Bowser Jr are walking past the dilapidated houses) Ludwig: We’ve tracked the Mushroom Guard to this area, now we need to pinpoint their exact location. (They walk past Joey, who is sitting on a bench) Joey: I bet that Zac and Sarah are still searching the house for me! Roy: Wait! Did you say...Zac and Sarah? Joey: Huh? Who are you? Bowser Jr: We’re Koopas! I’m Bowser Jr, and these are Roy and Ludwig. Ludwig: Any enemy of Zac and Sarah is a friend of ours! Joey: Hmm...Since I have to be babysat by these two, I was hoping I could have a little fun with them... Bowser Jr: Kid, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship! (The scene changes to Zac and Sarah walking the streets, searching for Joey) Zac: Joey! Where are you? Sarah: Are you sure he’s not back at the house? Joey: Zac! Sarah! Help! Zac: He’s in trouble! (The duo run towards Joey’s voice. They then run past the bushes where Joey is hiding with the Koopas) Joey: Should I yell again? Roy: Nah, you got them following us! (Into his phone) Now! Zac and Sarah are confronted by some Koopa Troopas, carrying Piranha Plants with them. The plants breathe fireballs at the Inklings. Joey watches as Zac and Sarah dodge the fireballs. Joey: Whoa, this is great! Ludwig: And we’re just getting started! (He looks around and sees the abandoned factory looming some distance away) This way! (The scene returns to Zac and Sarah. They fumble in their pockets for some Splat Bombs and use them to trap the Plants and Koopas in a sticky mess.) Sarah: Phew! That was close. Zac: But where’s Joey? Part 5: A Trick that they’ll Never Forget (Joey is at the abandoned factory with Ludwig, Roy, and Bowser Jr.) Bowser Jr: If you can lure these rotten squids into this factory, we’ll play a trick on them that they’ll never forget! Joey: So, what should I do? Roy: Same as last time, call for help! (He lifts up Joey!) Joey: Help! Save me! (Zac and Sarah hear Joey, and run to the abandoned factory. They arrive just in time to see Roy carry Joey inside.) Sarah: Roy’s got him! Zac: Let’s go! (They enter the factory. Inside, Roy puts down Joey) Joey: This is great! Can’t wait to see the look on their faces! (He laughs) (Zac and Sarah are running around the factory) Zac: What is this place, anyway? Sarah: Doesn’t look like anyone’s been in here for a long time. (She sees Joey past a doorway) There you are! Joey: Bye bye, babysitters! (A metal door slides shut, separating Joey from the Inkling duo. Zac and Sarah turn around, but the other doors close as well, trapping the duo in the room!) Zac: Hey! What’s going on here?! (Joey joins the Koopas inside a surveillance room. They see a camera feed of Zac and Sarah trying to find a way out) Ludwig: You’ve reached a dead end! That’s what’s going on! Bowser Jr: We just caught ourselves a pair of babysitting squids! (Joey and the Koopas laugh) Joey: That was so cool! Roy: But the best is yet to come! Now, if I can figure out how to operate this security system... (He presses buttons on a control panel) Joey: Hey, this is all just for fun, isn’t it? Bowser Jr: Of course it is! We’re all having a great time! (He laughs) Joey: So what are you doing, anyway? Roy: We’re filling Zac and Sarah’s room with lava, silly! What does it look like? Joey: WHAT?! (Zac and Sarah look around, and notice lava start to spill into the room. They gasp.) Ludwig: Look, kid, you’ve been real helpful. Bowser Jr: But the truth is, Joey, we really don’t like you very much. (Roy picks up Joey and walks towards a chute labelled “TRASH”) Roy: Which is why we’re getting rid of you. Ludwig: Right NOW! (Ludwig opens the Trash chute as Roy shoves Joey in. He screams as he falls, and eventually lands in a pile of food wrappers.) Joey: Ugh...some friends those Koopa kids turned out to be. (He picks food wrappers off himself, then starts to walk around.) I wish I was back home... (He turns around and sees Buzzy Beetles behind him. He screams and runs away, crashing into a Boom Boom. The Boom Boom starts to angrily chase Joey) What...is...going...on...?! (Eventually, the Boom Boom gets tired of chasing Joey) Part 6: Escape from the Factory (As the room starts to fill with lava, Zac and Sarah look around and notice crowbars lying around. They then see a rudimentary staircase leading to a closed door.) Sarah: If we can pry open that door, we can bust out of here! (They grab the crowbars, rush up the stairs, and try to open the door) Bowser Jr: Hey...They’re escaping! Ludwig: Not to worry. They’ll have to go back for Joey eventually, then we’ll get them! (Zac and Sarah manage to move the door slightly, making a small hole. Zac tries to crawl through, but he can’t fit.) Zac: Sarah...I’m stuck! Sarah (Looking at the camera, pointing at Zac with her thumb): So much for “ladies first,” am I right? (Looking at Zac, folding her arms) He just HAD to go first! (Just as the lava approaches her, she pushes Zac through, then follows him. The duo then sees signs leading to the emergency exit. They follow the signs and emerge outside the factory.) Zac: Ugh...that was a close one. But we gotta go back for Joey! Sarah: You’re right. Let’s go! (They run back to the factory’s main entrance, go in, and eventually get to the security room, where they hear the Koopas laughing) Bowser Jr: Did you see the look on that brat’s face when we shoved him into the Trash chute? Sarah: Oh, no! Joey could be lost underground forever! Zac: Wouldn’t want to tell THAT to his mom. Sarah: The trash chute must lead to the basement...We gotta move! Part 7: Basement Rescue (The duo run around the factory, and find a door leading to the basement. They run down the stairs.) Zac: Buzzies inbound! (They push through a horde of Buzzy Beetles, then find the Boom Boom) Sarah: Let’s show him what us squids are capable of! Zac: I’m with you! (Sarah dodges Boom Boom’s attack with a cartwheel, while Zac turns into squid form and jumps into Sarah’s arms. Sarah then throws Zac upward, and he turns back into a kid and lands on Boom Boom) Zac: Squid...STOMP! That should keep him down for a bit. Joey: Zac? Sarah? Are you there? (Joey comes into view, and sees the Inkling duo) Zac and Sarah: We found you at last! (They run to hug Joey) Ludwig: Alright, it’s time we heated things up in the basement! Roy: Got it! I just need to redirect the lava, then we’ll cook up these meddling squids, and the new brat! (The scene returns to Zac, Sarah and Joey.) Joey: I’m sorry for running away. And for, um, getting caught up in the Koopa Kids’ plan. (The basement rumbles) Zac: You can apologize later, we gotta get out of here first! Joey: Wait! (He runs to Boom Boom and tries to lift him up.) Sarah: Good point! (The trio all pick up Boom Boom and start to carry him to safety, as the lava pours in behind them. They run towards the emergency exit, while the Boom Boom starts to regain consciousness. They eventually emerge outside the factory, where Ludwig, Roy, and Bowser Jr are waiting for them.) Ludwig: So the lava flood didn’t finish you off? No matter, we’ll be taking you all home to Bowser! Wait, who’s the new guy? (Boom Boom suddenly charges forward in a rage! Ludwig, Roy and Bowser Jr scream and run away, with Boom Boom chasing.) Sarah: His home got flooded with lava, can’t exactly blame him for flying off the handle. Joey: I saw how they tried to cook you up, I think I can figure out how to drain the lava away. You know, so that he won’t be homeless. Part 8: Squeaky Clean (Back in the surveillance room, Joey presses buttons on the control panel to drain away the lava, while Zac, Sarah and Boom Boom watch.) Joey: And...done! (He shakes Boom Boom’s hand.) We’re sorry for disturbing you earlier. (Boom Boom nods in understanding.) Zac (looking at his phone): Uh oh, Joey’s folks are going to be home very soon! Joey: I’m all stinky from the trash! If I don’t get my bath, Mom and Dad will never let you two babysit for me again! (The scene cuts to outside the factory. Boom Boom waves goodbye, while Zac, Sarah and Joey run back to Joey’s house. Once at the house, Joey runs upstairs to take his bath. We then see Joey’s parents arriving home.) Mom: Joey! We’re home! (Joey is sitting on the couch, having just finished his bath.) Mom: Wow! You’re all squeaky clean! (To Zac and Sarah) I can’t believe you two got him to take a bath! So, would you be willing to babysit again next Friday? Joey: Oh boy! That would be super! Zac and Sarah: Um... (They look at each other nervously. The camera irises out on the two of them, then the credits roll.)